ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Heroes: Ultimate Alliance
Marvel Heroes: Ultimate Alliance is an American animated television series based on the characters from Marvel Comics. It is hardly based on the Marvel Comics video game crossover of the same name. Story Plot When an army of supervillains start to mysterious united to take over the world. But luckily, a army of heroes arrives to help save the world and defeating the newly formed supervillain army while trying to uncover of how behind of this while also dealing other threats. Cast & Characters Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Eric Loomis) ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) ** Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man (I)/Yellowjacket (II) (Voiced by Wally Wingert) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen Villard) ** Sam Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by Khary Payton) ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Chris Cox) ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) ** T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) ** Jennfier Walters/She-Hulk (Voiced by Eliza Dushku) ** Greer Grant/Tigra (Voiced by ) ** Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) ** Vision (Voiced by Peter Jessop) ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Kate Higgins) ** Peitro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Mark Hildreth) ** Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II) (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Jim Ward) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Nolan North) ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Steven Blum) ** Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Anna Marie/Rouge (Voiced by Kieren ven dan Blink) ** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Nolan North) ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Danielle Judovits) ** Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by ) ** Hisako Ichiki/Armor (Voiced by ) ** Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by ) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke) ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by David Kaufman) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Steve Downes) ** Gamora (Voiced by Nika Futterman) ** Drax (Voiced by David Sobolov) ** Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by Billy West) ** Groot (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) ** Adam Warlock (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) ** Phyla-Vell/Quasar (Voiced by Moira Quirk) ** Mantis (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Heroes for Hire ** Luke Cage (Voiced by ) ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Loren Lester) ** Jessica Jones/Jewel (Voiced by ) ** Misty Knight (Voiced by ) * New Warriors ** Dwayne Johnson/Night Thrasher (Voiced by Ogie Banks) ** Sam Alexander/Nova (II) (Voiced by Logan Miller) *** Richard Rider/Nova (I) (Voiced by Jason Marsden) ** Namorita (Voiced by April Stewart) ** Angelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Laura Bailey) ** Robbie Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by ) ** Vance Astrolik/Justice (Voiced by ) * Inhumans ** Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt (Voiced by ) ** /Medusa (Voiced by ) ** /Crystal (Voiced by ) ** /Karnak (Voiced by ) ** /Gorgon (Voiced by ) ** /Triton (Voiced by ) ** Lockjaw (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by ) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Elektra Natchos/Elektra (Voiced by ) * Johnny Storm/Ghost Rider (Voiced by ) * Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Voiced by ) * Young Avengers ** Eli Bradley/Patriot (Voiced by ) ** Riri Williams/Ironheart (Voiced by ) ** Kevin Masterson/Thunderstrike (Voiced by ) ** Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Voiced by ) ** Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stature (Voiced by ) ** Wilma Kaplan/Wiccan (Voiced by ) ** Thomas Kaplan/Speed (Voiced by ) ** Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Voiced by ) ** Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Donald Glover) ** Humberto Lopez/Reptil (Voiced by Anthony Del Rio) ** Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Voiced by ) ** Dorrek VII/Theodore "Teddy" Atlman/Hulking (Voiced by ) * Hercules (Voiced by ) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by ) * Thunderbolts ** John Watkins III/Citizen V (Voiced by ) ** Melissa Gold/Songbird (Voiced by ) ** Abner Jenkins/Mach-I (Voiced by ) ** Erik Josten/Atlas (Voiced by ) ** Paul Ebersol/Techno (Voiced by ) ** Karla Soften/Meteorite (Voiced by ) * Runaways ** * * * Villains * Other Characters * Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Differences Between the Video Game and the TV Series * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV-PG-DLSV Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Ant-man Category:X-men Category:X-Men Category:Nova Category:Wolverine Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Cyclops Category:Deadpool Category:Punisher Category:The Punisher Category:Ghost Rider Category:Moon Knight Category:Young Avengers Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Doctor Strange Category:Blade Category:Inhumans Category:Daredevil Category:Elektra Category:Hawkeye Category:Spider-Woman Category:X-Force Category:Venom Category:Agent Venom Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Fantastic Four Category:Thunderbolts